


Sleepless Nights

by obliviated



Series: Thiam [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Liam is a Good Friend, M/M, Season 6B, theo makes me want to cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obliviated/pseuds/obliviated
Summary: Theo is tired of sleeping in his car, and being alone.--This doesn't follow the exact plot of 6x12, but I thought it would make a great Theo moment.





	Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I came up with at 2 am. Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Also, if any of you would like to follow my new twitter account @slytherinolan please do!! I would love to make some teen wolf/thiam shipping friends. I promise to follow everyone back!!

This was the fourth time Theo had been woken up by a deputy knocking on the window of his car and shining a damn light into his eyes. And it was only Tuesday. He hadn't had a proper nights sleep in almost three weeks. 

He rolled his eyes and sat up as he felt the all too familiar light skimming across his face. He sighed, rubbing at the dark circles that had began to form due to his lack of sleep. 

He rolled his window down so he was able to hear the same line he heard every night. 

"Sorry, son, but you're not allowed to sleep here." The officer shined his light into the car and looked around, no doubt looking for signs of drugs or alcohol. 

Theo nodded his head slowly. "Alright," he whispered before cranking his car and driving away. 

He pulled into the lot of an abondoned warehouse and pulled out his phone. His thumb wavered over the screen for a few moments before scrolling through the contact list. His fingers hovered over a name that made him pause. 

Scott McCall. 

As much as he wanted to call the true alpha he knew it was best he didn't. They weren't necessarily on bad terms but the whole pack made it obvious they didn't want him to stick around. 

Theo wasn't one to apologise for anything. That wasn't the way he was. He was taught to fight for whatever safety he thought he could provide, and for a long time he didn't know what it was like to think for himself. 

For as long as he could remember he had always been disposable. He was forced to take whatever the Dread Doctors threw his way, because he had no other choice. 

He shook the thoughts out of his head and scrolled up until he found the name of someone he wasn't sure about. 

Liam. 

Of course Liam didn't particularly like him either. But he couldn't blame him. Scott, his alpha, didn't like him so it's only normal for his beta to feel the same. But for some odd reason Theo felt as if they understood each other. 

He hesitated. He wanted to call but wasn't sure what he wanted to say. And who's to say Liam would even answer. Liam shouldn't answer. 

Theo wouldn't even answer his own call. 

Laying his phone down in the passenger seat, Theo laid his seat back and closed his eyes. He tried his hardest to fall asleep but he couldn't shake off the voice inside his head telling him to just do it. 

Reaching for the phone Theo sent Liam a short, simple text. 

"You awake?" It said. 

Theo was doubtful so when his phone dinged he was shocked to see a reply. 

"What do you want" 

Theo held his breathe before replying. Should he lie? Say he hadn't meant to message him? Should he ignore the text completely, turn his phone off, and try to sleep for the third time that night? 

His thoughts were cut off by his phone dinging again. 

"Sorry" one text read. "that sounded way meaner than I intended" 

Theo couldn't help but smirk. Liam was just as awkward over text as he was in person. 

His smile faded as he realized he needed to reply. He decided he was going to start being honest, and this was the start. 

"I don't have anywhere to sleep and I was wondering if you knew anywhere I could stay without being busted by the cops every hour" 

That wasn't exactly what Theo wanted to say, but it was better than nothing. As a matter of fact Theo wasn't sure what he wanted to say. He hadn't spoken to anyone in three weeks, and he was lonely. 

It took a while for Liam to text back. Theo figured he had fallen asleep. It was almost 3 am. 

"You can come to my house. Climb through the window so you don't wake my parents"

Theo smiled and laid his phone beside him because for the first time he didn't feel so alone


End file.
